My Immortal Commentary
by The Ravenclaw Eagle
Summary: This may possibly be the best/worst fanfiction ever written.  I know, there are tons of these, but...yeah.  I just wrote one.  Just for fun.   Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Don't really have much to say. Bold and italics is me, plain bold is my friend._**

**_If you value your sanity, I would recommend not reading this, but if you don't, go right ahead, my friend. Warning: your brain might bleed. _**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) _**No.**_2 my gf (ew not in that way) _**You said it, not me. **_raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. _**She didn't help much. **_U rok! Justin _**Bieber**_ ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness (_**random comma)**_ Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) _**That's really creative.**_ with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears _**Icy blue eyes like limpid tears?**_ and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). **WELL THEN. **_**KBYE. **_I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. _**Incest!**_ I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England (_**Scotland) **_where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) _**I couldn't. You're very preppy. **_and I wear mostly black. **Really? I didn't know that. **_**Oh, I thought goths wore yellow all the time. Silly me.**_I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. _**NO ONE CARES. **_I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining _**At the same time?**_ so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. _**You're a great person. **_**Flip the bird. Just flip it. :) **  
>"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. <em><strong>Were you looking down the whole time?<strong>_ It was... Draco Malfoy! **Draco shouts..? And says "Hey"? **  
>"What's up Draco?" I asked.<br>"Nothing." he said shyly. _**DRACO MALFOY IS NOT SHY. **_  
>But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. <strong>Great descriptive language. <strong>_**That was a really interesting conversation. **_

AN: IS it good? _**No.**_ PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Oh wow. I realized I haven't updated in about 20 years. Sorry! I didn't really realize that I still had this. Well anyway, since you asked for it, Chapter 2! **_

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! _**You sound like a baby. "Chapta!" **_ BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! _**omgizzle preps r da stoopid! lwlz guise im goffik ******_  
>The next day I woke up in my bedroom. <em><strong>As opposed to?<strong>_ It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. _**Yeah, I do that all the time. **_My coffin was black ebony **Didn't see that coming. **and inside it was hot pink _**PREP! **_velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. _**NO ONE FREAKING CARES. **_  
>My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven <em><strong>How come their hair always is the same color as their name? Ebony has ebony hair, and Raven has raven hair. Though I'm not really sure raven is a color. <strong>_black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes._** I would get kind of creeped out if someone smiled at me then opened their eyes. **_She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)  
>"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.<strong> Prep. <strong>  
>"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. <em><strong> I thought you were a vampire. So you have no blood. Therefore, you cannot blush. <strong>_  
>"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.<br>"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. _**Jeez, it was just a question. **_  
><em><strong>"Hey Ebony, do you like apples?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"OMG NO I FUCKING DON'T YOU BITCH GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT"<strong>_  
>"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.<br>"Hi." he said.  
>"Hi." I replied flirtily.<br>"Guess what." he said.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. _**OH MY GAWDDDD, REALLY? **_  
>"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. <em><strong>Prep.<strong>_ I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.  
>"Well... do you want to go with me?" he asked. <em><strong>You guys have the best conversations in history. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Hi."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Hi."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"What's up."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Nothing."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Kbye."<strong>_  
>I gasped. <em><strong>Shut up.<strong>_

**_Another amazing chapter by Tara Gilesbie._**

**_sigh._**

**_I'm going to bleach my brain now. _**


End file.
